El arbitraje
by Snape's Snake
Summary: ¿El claustro de profesores de Hogwarts vive en perfecta armonía? Es más que probable, pero a veces no puede evitarse que surjan pequeños "roces".


**El arbitraje**

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

Levanto la mirada de la tercera plana de _El__Profeta_ para encontrarme con los ojos amarillos y furiosos de Rolanda Hooch. Parece que, literalmente, echen chispas. Regreso mi atención al periódico.

—Hago muchas cosas a lo largo del día, deberás ser más específica con lo que quieres que recuerde, Rolanda.

—No te hagas el gracioso, Severus, sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando.

Doblo el periódico y lo dejo con cuidado sobre la mesa de la sala de profesores, intuyo que la conversación va a ser larga y tediosa.

—Parece que al fin encuentro a alguien que aprecia mi sentido del humor.

Apoya los nudillos en la mesa y se lanza hacia adelante, en un gesto pretendidamente amenazador. Está demasiado lejos para que me resulte peligrosa. Y supongo que, ni aún estando cerca, podría provocarme miedo.

—Nunca he dicho nada en tu contra, Severus, pero te estás metiendo en mi terrero y no te lo consiento.

Mi cerebro se ilumina de repente. Así que se trata de eso: el arbitraje.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que yo quiero meterme en _tu__terreno,_pero quizás deberías hablar antes con el venerable director de esta institución. Aquí no puede decidirse nada sin su consentimiento. Creía que lo sabías, sobradamente.

Al final no ha sido una discusión tan larga como yo creía, ¿no? Recupero _El__Profeta_y me escondo tras él, aunque en realidad, ¿para qué necesito esconderme? Oh, sí, claro, por el estúpido Potter, como siempre.

—¿Insinúas que ha sido idea de Dumbledore?

Mi respuesta es un airado gesto, recolocando el periódico frente a mí, pero si he creído que se iba a dar por vencida, estaba más que equivocado. Se acerca a mí silenciosamente y me arranca el periódico de las manos. Le dirijo mi mirada más irritada.

—Y no se la has inculcado tú, ¿a que no? Derramando tu veneno de serpiente en su oído, como el maldito lameculos que eres.

—¿Eso opinas de mí, Rolanda? —Niego con la cabeza, en un gesto de decepción. Sus absurdos insultos no traspasan mi coraza. Si me conociera, sabría que nunca he querido tener ese papel, pero es al que el viejo me ha relegado y admito que lo interpreto con maestría—. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que son otras las partes que prefiero lamer.

Da un paso atrás, horrorizada. Severus 1, Rolanda 0. Mi sonrisa ladeada y orgullosa me delata demasiado pronto y la mujer vuelve al ataque.

—Soy mejor que tú montando en una escoba, y lo sabes.

Sí, no puedo negarlo, lo sé. Básicamente porque odio montar en escoba, y reconozco para mis adentros que se me da mejor montarla a ella. Sopeso la posibilidad de decírselo cuando ella sigue hablando, enfurecida, mientras camina arriba y abajo de la sala de profesores con mi periódico en la mano.

—¡Por mi Flecha Plateada! ¡Soy la mejor de todo el colegio! ¡¿Por qué Dumbledore me relega de esta manera?

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a él, no a mí.

—Te lo pregunto a ti —se acerca, fijando sus extraños ojos de halcón en los míos—, porque eres tú quien hará de árbitro en el partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

—Rolanda —le digo con toda la tranquilidad que puedo reunir, provocando que ella bufe en mi dirección, inundando mis fosas nasales con su aliento—, no sé si te has percatado de que Dumbledore tiene preferencias con según qué alumnos —enfatizo la última palabra, más que nada para ocultar el nombre y la ira que conlleva—. Y tú no cuidaste mucho de su favorito en el último partido.

Vuelve a retirarse de mi lado, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Severus 2, Rolanda 0.

—¿Insinúas que no confía en mí?

—Qué manía con insinuar —es la segunda vez que me lo dice, como si no fuera lo suficientemente claro con mis afirmaciones. No tengo más remedio que decírselo con palabras que su minúsculo cerebro pueda entender—. No pretendo ser sutil, Rolanda, nunca lo he pretendido. Te digo directamente que si no llega a ser por mí, el joven Potter se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo. Es evidente que Dumbledore confía en que seré más útil desde el aire que desde la grada, ergo… no confía en tu utilidad en el campo.

Estudio su reacción y tarda en llegar, como si su cerebro la hubiera abandonado, probablemente para volar en su escoba favorita, es para lo único para lo que sirve esta mujer. Bueno, hay otra cosa que no hace mal del todo.

—Y defenderme no entra en tus planes, ¿verdad, Severus?

No voy a molestarme en contestar a esa insultante pregunta. ¿Defenderla? ¿Con qué fin? Además, mal que me pese, no tengo más remedio que estar de acuerdo con el vejestorio. Y de paso, puede que incluso consiga una ventaja para el equipo de Slytherin.

—¿Me devuelves mi periódico? —Le digo en cambio.

Parpadea incrédula. Si cuando yo digo que es de reacciones lentas…

—Claro, porque Dumbledore sabe que tú eres mejor que nadie con las Artes Oscuras.

Asiento complacido, parece ser que al fin ha entendido que tiene sus limitaciones.

—Lástima que no parezca saber que pone la inocente vida de un muchacho en las manos de un ser vil como tú.

—Tranquila, podrás ayudarme desde las gradas si no puedo con todo —murmuro con toda la malignidad que puedo reunir.

Si no fuera porque soy incapaz de reír estaría carcajeándome en su cara, porque su expresión no tiene desperdicio. Está avergonzada, airada y lo mejor de todo es que se muestra incrédula. Supongo que no puede creerse semejante golpe bajo y me resulta reconfortante ser capaz de provocar tal reacción con apenas unas palabras.

Sé que puedo hacerla reaccionar de muchos modos y no siempre con palabras. De hecho, ahora más que nunca, me apetece hacerlo. Me relamo mentalmente urdiendo un plan que consumar en su cuerpo dentro de unas horas.

—Estaré observándote —me amenaza, acercando su rostro al mío de nuevo—. Y si favoreces a Slytherin, puedes estar seguro de que me quejaré ante el director.

Cuando se enfada está más atractiva. Contrariamente a lo que parecería lógico, se le suavizan los rasgos cuando la rabia los adorna y parece mucho más joven. Decido que tendré que hacerla enfadar más a menudo.

—Estás en tu completo derecho, por supuesto —le digo, acercándome yo también a ella, y le deseo suerte en silencio, porque Dumbledore no la escuchará. Lo sé por propia experiencia—. Y ahora, querida, ¿me devuelves el periódico?

Se aparta de nuevo, arruga _El__Profeta_ entre sus manos y me lo lanza a la cara. He adivinado su movimiento y he podido protegerme de su ataque, haciendo que el periódico flote hasta mi regazo. Mi satisfecha sonrisa la hace girarse de golpe y andar a zancadas hacia la puerta. ¿Qué se ha creído? Sólo yo puedo hacer salidas espectaculares, y aunque soy su único espectador decido estropeársela.

—¿Significa esto que no vas a abrirme la puerta esta noche, Rolanda?

Se detiene y me fulmina con la mirada. La he dejado descolocada y furiosa. Puedo verlo en cómo se le eriza el espeso cabello gris, y en sus iris, que parecen expandirse hasta ocupar todo el espacio de sus globos oculares. No dice nada, las aletas de su nariz se abren y sé que se tragará su acerada réplica. Vuelvo a abrir el periódico y desaparezco tras él.

—Hasta luego, entonces.

Su muda respuesta es un portazo y una sonrisa de triunfo se expande por mis labios. Estoy seguro de que intentará hacerme suplicar, pero a ella se le da mejor que a mí. Y lo sabe.


End file.
